A Lenda de uma Grande Paixão
by Maga Marguerite
Summary: Na época do rei Arthur, John e Ned são irmãos e cavaleiros da Távora Redonda e Marguerite e Veronica são duas bruxas treinadas por Challenger,muita magia, mistério e romance pertence ao enredo dessa ficcion.
1. Capitulo 1

Galera não sou uma das melhores, mas espero que gostem desta fic. Quero deixar um abraço especial para:

as meninas do grupo tlwcasadaarvore, meninas bjs, para a Thays da PG, migona bjs, para a Thais e Ana Carol, do colégio bjs, ( vou sentir muita saudades qnd nos formarmos), para Veronica amiga vc foi mas vou sentir saudades bjão, para meus amigos Caio e Gui, bjs garotos e o pessoal que ta lendo, Valeu!

Lendas de uma Paixão

Numa época de reis e rainhas, bruxas e magos, havia um grande reino o qual tinha um rei Arthur e seus dois filhos John e Ned, os dois eram muito bondosos e sempre lutavam pelo povo. Eram muito habilidosos com as espadas e seu reino raramente entrará em guerra. Porém se havia um combate lá estavam eles prontos para lutar.

Na floresta desse reino havia duas bruxas, que treinavam com seu mestre Challenger, elas eram irmãs, perderam seus pais muito cedo e seu mestre as criam elas são Marguerite e Veronica. Veronica era muito atrapalhada, porém Marguerite estava preste a se tornar sacerdotisa, tinha um dom natural para bruxaria. Elas nunca saíram da floresta, pois seu Challenger tinha medo delas sofrerem.

Challenger era conselheiro, feiticeiro e melhor amigo do rei Arthur. Challenger sempre elogiava os rapazes, conhecia-os desde pequenos. Challenger irá toda a semana ao castelo, mesmo Arthur insistindo para ele levar as garotas, ele se recusava, porém Challenger temia o que sempre soube, que elas teriam um destino grandioso. Ele não era mal, mas sabia que antes do sol, sempre vem a tempestade, e fizera de tudo para desfiar a tempestade.

Um dia foi até o castelo, deixando as garotas sozinhas, Marguerite olhou instintivamente para Veronica e disser:

-- Vamos Veronica, vamos nadar?

--Não sei Marguerite challenger pode não gostar.

-- Ele nunca se incomodou, vamos está tão quente!

--Ué, você é quase uma sacerdotisa, faça chover! Veronica deu uma doce risada

-- engraçadinha, algo me diz que devemos ir lá, vamos achar algo muito especial por lá.

-- E o que é??!

-- Ainda não sei, mas se não formos não vamos descobrir.

--Então vamos Marguerite, mas se levarmos broncas.........

-- Ta, ta, eu assumo tudo, agora vamos??????

-- Vamos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chegando no lago, elas começaram a se refrescarem. Quando ouviram vozes se aproximando, Marguerite sentiu uma sensação estranha, tinha medo, mas não podia ir embora, algo lhe dizia: FIQUE!

Ouvindo sua intuição Marguerite ficou, mas do lado de fora do rio, e mandou Veronica se aproximar, qualquer coisa era só correr, porém Veronica foi nadar mas para o fundo e quando nadará para a margem sentiu câimbra e começou a pedir socorro.

-- Marguerite, Marguerite, Me ajuda, socorro!!!!!!

-- Calma minha irmã estou indo!

Quando Marguerite se preparava para salvar sua irmã, alguém ulou na água e a salvou.

-- Quem é você? Indagou a Garota

Marguerite vira outro homem na margem do rio, olhou em seus olhos e sentiu seu coração disparar, e logo se perguntará, "Quem é esse misterioso homem"?


	2. Capitulo 2

Quero deixar uma abração para a Simone e a Vanessa, meninas já ta reconfigurado, e Si eu prometo que no próximo capitulo eu descrevo as roupas deles ta? Bjs para todos que estão lendo. E especialmente para a Nay, que me ajudou muitoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

A LENDA DE UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO

Marguerite viu sua irmã quase se afogar, mas Lea foi salva por um homem:

--Olá meu nome é John, e o seu?

John olhará profundamente nos olhos dele, sua face queimará e ficara meio rosada, seu coração parecia escola de samba, e suas pernas estava trêmula. John correspondia aos olhares e sentira seu coração pulando em seu peito, uma sensação gostosa, que nunca havia sentido, olhara a garota e perceberá um enorme mistério em seu olhar e uma força que contrastava com a doçura e meiguice.

-- Acho que não entendeu, perguntei seu nome.

-- Sim claro, obrigada por salvarem minha irmã, Veronica venha.

Veronica trocara muitos olhares com Ned, os dois já viraram grandes amigos. Ela obedecera sua irmã. Ao sair do rio recebeu um grande abraço e com um sussurro doce de sua irmã.

-- Que susto! Você é muito importante para mim!

Veronica ficou surpresa, sabia que sua irmã a amava e cuidara dela, porém Lea nunca falava, somente demonstrava com seus olhares, atitudes e caricias.

-- Senhorita não vai falar seu nome?

--- Marguerite.

-- Belo nome vocês são das redondezas?

-- Somos sim! Apropósito meu nome é Veronica.

-- Muito prazer meu nome é John, você é irmão do Ned?

Ned saia do rio com um ar de felicidade e respondeu com uma doçura na voz:

--Sim Veronica, este é meu irmão mais velho John, e meu melhor amigo!

Marguerite imediatamente se lembrou que pelos nomes, deveriam ser os príncipes, e viu o anel com a marca real na mão de John. Imediatamente se referenciou e cutucou Veronica para que fisse-se o mesmo, Veronica fez o mesmo, as duas falaram:

-- Majestades!

-- Não, não, por favor, não queremos isso. Disse John

-- Mas vocês são os príncipes do reino! Exclamou Marguerite

-- Mas isso não é necessários estamos entre amigos! Falou Ned.

-- Oh meu Deus, Veronica vamos!

-- Calma por que a pressa? Perguntara John, pois queria que aquela misteriosa donzela ficasse perto dele, e nunca mais fosse embora.

-- O Sol esta se ponto nosso mestre irá voltara, e precisamos estar em casa, a lendo mais esta vindo uma chuva por ai, a florestas fica muito escorregadia e não quero escorregar e torcer o tornozelo.

-- Nossa, mas o tempo está tão lindo!

-- John quando minha irmã fala as coisas acontecem!

-- então faço questão de acompanhá-las até sua casa, certo John?

-- Claro Ned!

-- Não, muito obrigada, Veronica vamos!

--Mas Marguerite...........

-- Eu disse vamos, e é agora!

-- Eu continuo insistindo!

John disse se aproximando de Marguerite, ela ficou com as pernas bambas seu coração baterá tão acelerado que tinha medo que John pudesse ouvir. Ele se aproximara cada vez mais, e ela não conseguia se mover, sua cabeça dizia não e seu coração mandará relaxar.

-- Será que a donzela sede a mim essa honra de levá-la até sua casa?

Enquanto temia por saber que estava se apaixonando pelo príncipe e seu amor era proibido ela não resistirá. E Veronica já estava em cima do cavalo de Ned

-- Está bem!

John abriu um enorme sorriso

-- Porém só até minha casa!

-- Tudo bem Senhorita Marguerite!

-- Alteza, pode me chamar somente de Marguerite!

-- E você me chame somente de John!

Os dois deram uma grande risada, mas seus olhos não desviavam um dos outro, a paixão crescia, Ned e Veronica se entendiam muito bem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Então Veronica, como duas damas sobrevivem sozinha na floresta?

-- Ora Ned!, Não estamos sozinha!

-- Não?

--Não, fomos criadas e estamos sendo treinadas pelo Mago Challenger você o conhece não?

--Sim!

John ouvira atentamente com Marguerite atrás de seu cavalo, ela vinha sentindo o perfume de John, e ele podia sentir sua tremulas mãos em volta de sua cintura.

-- Então vocês são duas bruxinhas?

Perguntou John

-- Sim, somos, mas por favor não conte nada a Challenger, ele não gosta quando saímos sem a permissão dele.

--Pode deixar Veronica seu segredo esta seguro comigo! Disse Ned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ao chegarem em casa, Veronica desceu do cavalo do cavalo com a ajuda de Ned

-- Como posso recompensá-lo por salvar minha vida?

-- Com isso...........

Ned deu um gosto beijo em Veronica, ela riu e lhe deu outro. Marguerite ia descer do cavalo John, estendeu a mão para ajudá-la, porém como era orgulhosa ela não quis e ao descer escorregou, caindo diretamente nos braços de John. Seus olhos se cruzaram e eles quase se beijaram quando Marguerite desviou o rosto.

-- As senhoritas irão no baile? Disse John

-- Que baile? Perguntou Veronica?

-- Nós iremos dar um baile em nosso castelo, contamos com vocês lá!

John dize isso olhando firmemente para Marguerite. Ela abaixou os olhos e deu um discretíssimo sorriso, mas logo levantou a cabeça e disse:

-- Challenger se aproxima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Capitulo 3

Oi gente como vocês pediram, eu descrevi as roupas deles, mas no próximo capitulo terá muito mais detalhes!!!! Um grande Beijo pro pessoal que leu minha fic., Si Bettin, Vanessa, Carol, Rosa, e um abração para a Nay que me ajudou muito e a Ninna bjs, também um bjão pra minha "maninha" Kiki, bjitos Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Bjs

A LENDA DE UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO

Veronica deu um pulo e disse empurrando Ned:

-- Vão vocês tem que ir!!!

--- Rápido antes que Challenger chegue, e vocês não pode ficar aqui, ele irá gostar, vão. Disse Marguerite preocupada.

-- Está bem mais esperamos vocês no baile, disse isso jogando seu anel para Marguerite.

Ela deu um doce sorriso. E Veronica respondeu:

--Claro estaremos lá.

-- Veronica!! Sabe que Challenger não nos deixaria ir!

-- Bom Senhoritas, temos nossos métodos de convencer Challenger! Disse Roxton, ansioso pela afirmativa de Marguerite.

-- Vocês não podem falar com Challenger, pois ele saberá que estiveram aqui, ele não irá gostar!

-- Calma Marguerite, nosso pai o convencera, eu prometo! Disse Ned olhando fixamente para Veronica. Ela olhara meigamente para baixo.

--Ok! Vão! Disse Marguerite.

Malone tomou Veronica em seus braços e lê deu um longo e gostoso beijo, montou em seu cavalo. John olhou fixamente nos olhos de Marguerite, esperando que ela lhe desse a liberdade de repetir o ato de Ned. Eles foram se aproximando, seus corações batiam no mesmo compasso, quando Marguerite gritou:

-- Vão agora, Challenger está muito próximo!

John montou rapidamente em seu cavalo negro, Ned ao estilo príncipe saiu em disparada com seu cavalo branco. Marguerite e Veronica olhavam seus príncipes desaparecerem ao longe, até seus olhos não poderem mais os vêm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entrara em casa, e em frente a lareira Marguerite colocava seu vestido vermelho, com detalhes dourados, acompanhado de um avental branco. Veronica colocará seu vestido verde, já que o seu favorito estava molhado, o qual também tinha um avental branco. As duas se sentaram em frente a lareira, a qual dava uma aparência envelhecida a casa com um grande quadro de Challenger.

-- Madg, você tinha razão encontrei o amor de minha vida no lago.

--- Veronica!!!!!! Um beijo e você já o juga o homem de sua vida?

-- Claro, naquele beijo eu senti como se flutuasse entre nuvens e parecia ter borboletas em meu estomago, quando ele me abraçou me senti segura, e com seu beijo viajei em um mundo de fantasias!!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!

-- Veronica, não se iluda ele é um príncipe jamais poderá se casar com uma........ Enfim pare de sonhar acordada e Challenger jamais permitiria!

--Marguerite, Oh Marguerite! Seja menos pessimista se for preciso eu fujo com ele, mas ficaremos juntos, Nos Amamos!!!!!!! E agora me fale você e o John também se olharam de um jeito.......

-- Que jeito? Eu olhar para aquele príncipe de araque??!! Eu já sou quase uma sacerdotisa!! Você acha que entre o poder e ele eu ficaria.........

-- Com ele! Disse Veronica dando risada.

Marguerite começou a lembrar do jeito que ficou quando Roxton chegou perto, lembrou do som da voz dele e ficou rosada de vergonha.

-- Ora Marguerite ao menos uma vez assuma........

-- Assumir o que Veronica??

-- Que você está perdidamente apaixonada por John.......

-- Ta. Ta bom................... eu........................ eu........................ assumo..

-- Eu sabia!!!!!!!!! Olha que legal eu caso com o Ned e você com o John e vivemos felizes para sempre!!!!!!!!!!

-- Veronica, não. Lamento ser a única racional e jogar um balde de água extremamente gelada em você, mas.......... vamos lembrar, nos somos bruxas e eles são príncipes. E..... príncipes se casam com princesas não com bruxas!!!! E Challenger jamais deixaria que nós interrompêssemos nosso treinamento, anos de dedicação jogado fora?

-- Ai Marguerite, larga de ser chata! Isso são detalhes, além do que queridinha eu não levo o menor jeito para bruxaria!

-- Detalhes que Challenger nunca deixará escapar................

-- Oh Marguerite!!!! As pegadas!!!!!!!!

-- Que pegadas?

-- Dos cavalos de Ned e John!!

-- Oh meu Deus Veronica!!!

-- Rápido Marguerite faça alguma coisa!!!!

-- O quê???????

-- Sei lá chover, ventar qualquer coisa e rápido!!

Marguerite levantou os braços e começou a correr uma leve brisa.

-- Brisa? Marguerite você pode fazer melhor que isso!

-- Por que, que ao eives de falar você não me ajuda??

-- Por que da última vez eu criei um tornado!

-- Não era um tornado, no Maximo aquilo era um "noroeste"!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marguerite deu uma pequena risada

-- Olha depois nos descutimos mas o Challenger está chegando!!!!!!

-- Ok!! Se você ficar quietinha!!!!!!!!

Marguerite levantou mais uma vez os braços e começou a ventar muito forte. Challenger chegou e perguntou:

-- Marguerite!!!!!! Por que está fazendo ventar tão forte?


	4. Capitulo 4

---Vamos Marguerite, responda!!!

Challenger desceu de seu cavalo usava uma capa azul marinho, com escrituras douradas, seu capuz cobria o rosto , fazendo com que todos o respeitasse sem ao menos falar uma palavra.

-- Vamos Marguerite, estou esperando respostas!!!

Marguerite olhou para Veronica, e respondeu:

-- Estou ensinando Veronica a criar uma verdadeira ventania. Esqueceu que da ultima vez ela criou uma pequena brisa e achou aquilo uma maravilha?

Mais uma vez Marguerite livrava-se de uma bela e demorada bronca. Challenger tirou seu capuz e deu um leve sorriso.

-- Minhas garotinhas, muito bem!! Disse isso abraçando as duas e caminhando para dentro de casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Challenger entrou e retirou sua capa, dentro dela havia um convite e ao pendurar a capa deixou cair. Veronica pegou o papel e disse:

-- O que é isso Challenger?

-- Nada criança.

-- Como nada, deixe-nos ver.

-- Pode olhar cara Marguerite, não adiantará nada eu falar não!

Marguerite leu o papel. Era o convite para o baile no castelo.

-- Oba, oba!!! Um baile!!! Nós vamos!!!! Não é Challenger?

-- Bem.................

-- Ah Challenger, por favor!!!!! Disse Veronica

-- Está bem!! Não adiantaria dizer não o destino de vocês duas já está traçado, eu já o atrasei demais, não adianta querer enganá-lo, mais cedo ou mais tarde..........

-- Do que está falando Challenger? Pergunto Marguerite.

--Nada, nada.

-- Como está as coisas no reino? Pergunto Veronica.

-- Estão bem, porém rebeldes do reino vizinho, estão planejando invadir o reino de Arthur.

-- Nossa! Haverá uma guerra então? Disse Marguerite, aflita, pois se houvesse guerra John iria Lutar e isso era o que ela mais temia.

-- Guerra não, mas uma batalha sim, mas nada que devemos nos preocupar. John e Ned com toda certeza irão vencer este pequeno obstáculo.

Nesta hora o coração de Marguerite gelou, temia pois não queria que John se machucasse.

-- Bom meninas, acho que vocês duas devem começar a se preocuparem com as roupas do baile !

-- Claro, amanhã começaremos as costuras. Certo Marguerite?

-- Marguerite..............

-- Sim, sim claro Veronica, amanhã. Mas por hora acho que já esta tarde vou me retirar. Com licença Challenger. Veronica você vem?

-- Claro. Boa noite Challenger!

-- Boa noite meninas!!!

-- Marguerite espere um instante.

Marguerite parou no meio das escada que dava para seu quarto.

-- Pois não.

-- Vocês não querem me falar nada?

-- Não o que poderia ser?

-- Não sei, por isso que pergunto!

-- Ora Challenger não temos nada a dizer. Agora com licença pois estou cansada e amanhã tenho muitas coisas há fazer!

-- Quem há vê falando assim até pensa que faz muitos serviços domésticos, coisa que sabemos que você foge!!!!!!!!!!! Challenger deu uma leve risada.

-- Hahaha!! Engraçadinho! Cuidado Challenger com esse senso de humor você vai acabar virando bobo da corte ao eives de mago! Hum!

Marguerite continuou subindo as escadas até que chegou em seu quarto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Marguerite, Marguerite!! Acorda!! O dia está lindo e temos muitas coisas para fazer!!!

Marguerite odiava duas coisas, primeira: serviços domésticos; segunda: acordar cedo. Veronica entrou em seu quarto gritando e abrindo as cortinas.

-- Vamos temos que arrumar nossas roupas o baile já é amanhã.

-- Amanhã!! Marguerite deu um pulo da cama.

-- Veronica o baile é a semana que vem!

-- Não querida Marguerite é amanhã!

-- Oh Meu Deus!! O que está esperando, vamos! Temos que achar vestidos, procurar os sapatos, prendedores, já testar a maquiagem e o cabelo. Vamos Veronica!

-- Marguerite que tal você primeiro trocar de roupa?

Marguerite olhou e viu que ainda estava de camisola, deu um sorriso meio sem graça e foi trocar de roupa. Em quanto estava se trocando veronica começou a falar com ela:

-- Marguerite, você acha que Challenger está desconfiado de alguma coisa?

-- Ele parece estar sim, mas não podemos demonstrar nada. Vamos fazer um trato, de nunca jamais falar para ele o que aconteceu, ok?

-- Ok. Palavra de bruxa! Disse Veronica dando uma risada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia parecia ter voado e chegou o grande dia do baile. E lá foram as duas bruxinhas e o Mago.

Ao chegar no baile John avistou Marguerite ao longe. Ela usava um vestido lilás com detalhes pratas, tinha uma saia bem rodada e suas mangas era de uma seda, seu cabelo esta preso pela metade no seu rosto apenas um fio de cada lado. Veronica não vez por menos, tinha um vestido idêntico ao de Marguerite, porém ela azul e ela usava os cabelos totalmente presos. Challenger usava sua capa azul marinho de sempre.

John usava uma blusa azul e Ned uma blusa vermelha, e nas pontas eram brancas. Os dois usavam calças e botas pretas. Todos estavam elegantes.

-- Challenger, finalmente! Disse Arthur caminhando acompanhado de seus dois filhos até seu mago.

-- Oi Arthur, eu trousse as meninas hoje.

-- Nossa como vocês duas cresceram, estão muito bonitas, as duas meu Deus a ultima vez que as vi Veronica era um bebê e Marguerite era uma menininha. Disse Arthur abraçando as garotas.

-- Acho que vocês duas não se lembram, mas esses são meus dois filhos, Ned e John.

-- Muito prazer! Disse Marguerite e Veronica, se curvando levemente.

-- O prazer é todo nosso! Disse John, olhando fixamente para Marguerite que retribuía os olhares.

-- Mas vamos nos sentar, temos muito que conversar Challenger, vamos! Os garotos tomam conta de suas bruxinhas. Arthur deu uma pequena risada.

-- Meninas cuidado!

-- Pode deixar Challenger tomaremos conta delas! Disse John.

-- A senhorita me concede esta dança? Disse John para Marguerite.

-- Bom..........


	5. Capitulo 5

Oi gente, queria deixar um abração a todo mundo que ta deixando review, eu quero deixar um bjão para todas, obrigada pela força. Beijos

**A LENDA DE UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO**

-- Já que sei que você não me deixará em paz se não aceitar, eu lhe concedo essa dança.

John colocou sua mão sobre a de Marguerite e a conduziu até o meio do salão, a orquestra tocava uma valsa num ritimo um pouco mais alegre. O lustre principal era lindo chio de velas e era acompanhado por mais cinco lustres menores distribuídos pelo teto que havia pintura de anjos. John e Marguerite dançavam no meio do salão. Acompanhados de Ned e Veronica.

Marguerite dançou a primeira, a segunda, a terceira, valsa com John até que foram para o jardim. O jardim era imenso, tinha um caminho com flores do mais diversos tipos, cores e aromas, a lua refletia sua luz num pequeno rio, que iluminava o pomar mais ao fundo, no meio do jardim havia um lindo chafariz alto com dois anjos na ponta.

-- A Lua está realmente linda hoje! Disse John na tentativa de conseguir puxar assunto com Marguerite. E numa inesperada respostas.....

-- Realmente está! Faça um pedido Príncipe John, é lua cheia!

-- Está bem, você me acompanha?

-- Claro.

Os dois olharam fixamente para a lua e fecharam os olhos, quando abriram estavam muito próximos. John podia sentir a respiração de Marguerite, ela olhava fixamente seus olhos, e uma brisa sobrou fazendo acontecer o primeiro beijo dos dois. Depois quando eles iriam dar o segundo beijo Marguerite sentiu alguma coisa e John ouviu alguém.

-- Veronica! Disse Marguerite correndo em direção aos arbustos.

John a acompanhou e quando chegaram lá, era apenas Veronica conversando com Ned com os pés no lago.

-- O que aconteceu? Por que estas caras? Perguntou Ned.

-- É que ouvimos um barulho. John escutou novamente, dessa vez Ned também ouviu.

-- John o que será? Pergunto Ned.

-- Ainda não sei. Vamos! Temos que levar as meninas para dentro. Disse John.

-- Isso, vamos!

Quando estavam na metade do caminho eles foram surpreendidos por quatro homens. Vestidos todos de negro como se fossem ninjas, somente os olhos ficaram para fora. Seus olhos davam medos. Marguerite olhou nos olhos de um deles e sentiu calafrio colocou Veronica atrás dela, e John entrou na sua frente para protegê-las.

-- Quem são vocês? Pergunto Ned

Os homens começaram a lutar com John e Ned, os dois desembainharam suas espadas, mas os inimigos também desembainharam suas espadas eram espadas iguais dos samurais. No meio da luta apareceram mais quatro homens que golpearam Marguerite e Veronica fazendo as duas desmaiarem. John viu aquilo e ia correr para salvá-las porém foi impedido por mais dois homens que apareceram. Então ele gritou:

-- Marguerite nãoooooooooooooo!!

Challenger correu, para fora e disse a Arthur:

-- As garotas!

Nesse momento apareceram vários guardas, porém ninguém conseguiu mais salvar as garotas os homens de negro haviam lavado-as.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John pegou um dos homens e amarrou na cadeira, ele ainda estava tonto, mas John começou o interrogatório:

-- Olhe bem, eu vou perguntar uma única vez e se você não me responder ou eu desconfiar que esta mentindo, é um soco que irá leva.

-- E olha os socos dele dói. Disse Ned

-- Quem são vocês? Pergunto John

O homem continuou calado, então John lê deu um soco muito forte.

-- Acho que não entendeu, eu perguntei, Quem são vocês?

-- Somos soldados do reino vizinho. Disse o homem com medo de apanhar novamente.

-- Soldados? Perguntou Ned surpreso.

-- E por que vocês vieram aqui? E por que levaram Marguerite e Veronica?

-- Nosso rei Tribuno que mandou.

--Tribuno, aquele ser desprezível.. Exclamou Arthur.

-- E por que? E por que as levaram? Perguntou John.

-- Por que o sonho de Tribuno é fazer com que seu reino seja o maior do mundo e para isso gostaria de casar sua filha Danielle com o Príncipe John e Gledis se casar com Ned.

-- E o que, que as garotas tem haver com isso? Perguntou John coçando a cabeça.

-- Por que Danielle é uma bruxa! E ela previu que vocês se apaixonariam por duas bruxas, mas não seria ela!

-- Desgraçada! Disse John.

-- E o que ela vai fazer com as garotas? Pergunto Ned.

-- Ela vai matá-las. Disse o homem.

Neste momento, John e Ned já falaram com os guardas e partiram imediatamente para o reino de Tribuno.

-- Sabe o que mais me impressionou Challenger?

-- O que Arthur?

-- O jeito que você está calmo!

-- É porque eu confio nos garotos, eu sei que eles vão trazer minhas bruxinhas de volta. Entendeu porque eu não queria que elas saíssem da floresta.

-- Pois é, mas seremos parentes.

-- Você não será contra esse romance?

-- Claro que não, eu quero que meus filhos sejam felizes, títulos não trazem felicidade!

Aquilo foi uma alivio para Challenger.


	6. Capítulo 6

A lua parecia ajudar os príncipes que guiavam um pequeno grupo de soldados, porém a floresta era densa e traiçoeira. As sombras das arvores escondiam armadilhas. A aurora chegava, era muito bonito, porém John e Ned só pensavam em uma coisa: chegar até as garotas antes que Danielle fizesse algo a elas.

-- Se aquela bruxa, encostar num fio de cabelo da Marguerite, ela vai se ver comigo! Disse John.

-- Isso é o que ela quer..... se ver com você! Disse Ned, com um ar sarcástico.

-- Você perde a namorada, mas não perde a piada né Ned? Disse John.

-- Estou extremamente preocupado com elas meu irmão, mas se ficar pensando nisso, ficarei louco, procuro nos distrair para que o caminho fique mais curto. Explicou Ned.

John apenas sorriu, mas estava extremamente preocupado.

Não pararam um minuto, até chegarem no castelo. O castelo era sombrio, as nuvens o cobriam nem um raio de sol batia lá. Diz à lenda que, Tribuno por ser ganancioso fez um pacto com um feiticeiro negro, para conquistar seu reino, seu castelo e seu povoado. O Mago Negro, aceitou e tudo foi conseguido através de magia negra. Mas Tribuno prometeu ao o mago sua filha mais velha, como não cumpriu a promessa o mago o amaldiçôo e disse que o Sol jamais iria brilhar naquela terra. Suas terras seriam inférteis. E por isso Tribuno sonhará com o reino de Arthur, pois este era protegido pela magia branca de Challenger, a suas aprendizes.

Assim teria o maior, melhor e mais famoso reino que já se ouviu falar. Tribuno sabia era que sua filha havia aprendido magia negra com o mago que amaldiçoou seu reino. E apenas permitiu pois queria que ela arrumasse um jeito dos príncipes de Arthur se interessarem por ela e sua irmã Gledis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No calabouço.

-- Acordem sua pivetas.

-- Onde estamos e quem é você? Perguntou Veronica.

-- Eu sou Danielle o pior pesadelo de vocês. Danielle levantou a mão para bater em Veronica, quando Marguerite a surpreendeu. Danielle usava um vestido tudo preto, extremamente decotado e justo. Os cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem pesada no rosto.

-- Escuta aqui sua sirigaita antes de levantar a mão para minha irmã você tem que passar por cima de mim. Disse Marguerite segurando firmemente a mão de Danielle.

-- Olha se não é a quase sacerdotisa Marguerite, protegida de Challenger,e que anda arrastando asas para John.

-- Exatamente!!! E se não é a sirigaita da Danielle, que no Máximo é uma rainha voodoo de quinta e que gostaria de ter o John, mas não tem! Disse Marguerite com um ar irônico.

-- Ora Marguerite você continua arrogante. Eu aposto tudo como estou muito mais poderosa que você.

Marguerite já sabia toda história sobre Danielle, e uma vez quando pequenas se encontraram na floresta. Danielle desafiou Marguerite. No desafio Marguerite venceu, e o mestre de Danielle disse a ela que Marguerite era a prometida de John. Mesmo praticando Magia Negra o Mago Negro sempre teve honra e sempre ensinou isso à sua aprendiz.Desde então Danielle espera o momento que irá duelar com Marguerite novamente, vencê-la na magia e conquistar John.

-- Não me desafie Danielle. Marguerite falava isso em quanto ficava parada na frente de Veronica, numa tentativa de proteger sua irmã.

Neste momento Marguerite sentiu a presença de John e Danielle também. Marguerite pensava num jeito de chamar John, quando foi interrompida por Danielle:

-- Não, não e não senhorita, não deixarei que chame a atenção deles.

Marguerite ficou surpresa e pode sentir que Danielle havia mesmo aprimorado suas técnicas, mas sabia que ela não poderia vencê-la. Danielle saiu dando risada e fechou a porta. Marguerite se ajoelhou em frente de Veronica que ainda estava tonta.

-- Veronica, Veronica. Vamos preciso de você.

-- Fala Marguerite.

-- Você se lembra de quando éramos pequenas que chamávamos uma a outra através de telepatia?

-- Lembro.

-- Muito bom, você também se lembra que era a melhor!

-- Oh não, faz muito tempo que não prático, nem me lembro mais como se faz isso.

-- Bom maninha, se você quiser sair daqui tem que tentar.

-- Marguerite eu............

-- Você pode, você nunca foi destrambelhada é que nunca soube realmente usar seu poder. Seu dom é a telepatia! Vamos lindinha eu te ajudo, Concentre-se e mande o Ned vir até o calabouço!

-- Ta bom eu vou tentar.

Veronica ficou alguns minutos concentrada até que conseguiu achar Ned e lhe mandar uma mensagem:

--"Ned estamos no calabouço, calabouço, venha rápido"

Ao terminar Veronica desmaiou devido ao imenso esforço. Marguerite a acomodou e sussurrou poucas palavras:

-- Isso minha irmã, sabia que conseguiria, você é muito boa, agora descanse o sono dos justos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John e Ned estavam no salão principal do palácio de Tribuno, quando Ned ouviu o que Veronica falou, e disse imediatamente a John:

-- Elas estão no calabouço! Disse Ned

-- Então é para lá que vamos!

Quando caminhavam em direção ao calabouço foram interrompidos por Tribuno, Danielle e Gledis.

-- Ora se não são os filhos de Arthur. Disse Tribuno.

-- Tribuno queremos ver seu calabouço! Disse John.

-- Ora ora, querido John, por que a presa? Disse Danielle.

-- É Ned, que tal tomarmos um bom vinho e conversarmos um pouco? Disse Gledis.

-- Porque estamos com presa o vinho fica para depois. Disse John não dando chances para eles prolongarem a conversa.

Disseram isso caminhando ao calabouço, quando voltaram com o grito de Danielle.

-- Se você escolheu ela a mim John terá que passar por meus guardas!! Exclamou ela.

-- Não será preciso. Disse Marguerite, com Veronica apoiada em seus braços.

Ned correu e pegou Veronica, lhe deu um beijo, e trocaram juras de amor. Marguerite caminhou até o lado de John e disse:

-- Estou aqui sua rainha voodoo, eu disse para não me desafiar! Disse Marguerite. John a olhara com uma imensa vontade de abraça-la e beija-la, mas vendo a ira da bruxa se conteve.

-- Ora queridinha, vamos ver quem é a melhor? Disse Danielle

-- Tudo bem, marque o dia a hora e o lugar. Disse Marguerite

-- Aqui e agora! Respondeu Danielle.

-- Esta bem deixe eles irem e vamos acertar isso nós duas! Disse Marguerite


	7. Capitulo 7

**Quero deixar um beijo especial:**

**Carol: **Oi amiga, to com saudades, sua fic é demais estou mais que ansiosa. Bjão

**Kakau: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews., espero que goste desse 7º capitulo. Roxbeijos!!!

**Cláudia: **Muito obrigado pelas reviews que bom que esta gostando dessa fic. Beijos

**Rosa: **Estou tentando corrigir o português mas esta difícil (risos), obrigado por prestigiar minha Fic, Mil Bjs!

**Nay: **Obrigado por ter me ajudado a editar minha fic., bjão!

**Layd K: **Espero sua ver sua review.! Minha mais nova Prima mil bjs!

**Kiki: **Oi maninha! Espero que esteja bem, estou com saudades bjs!

**Nanni: **Querida amiga to com saudades, Bjs

**Jessy: **Valeu pelas reviews Bjão!

**Nessa: **querida amiga espero q goste desse cap. Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!

**Veronica: **Amiga to com saudades, os bebes da Valery são lindos, ai nos States deve ta nevando, amei as fotos bjs!

Desculpe se esqueci alguem se esqueci prometo que coloco no capitulo 9!! Bjs!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**A LENDA DE UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO**

Marguerite olhara diretamente nos olhos de Danielle, mas pairava um mistério como conseguiram se soltar? Marguerite viu a demora dos príncipes então se lembrou de um truque bobo que Challenger havia ensinado a ela. Quando a ensinou Marguerite disse que feitiço bobo, Challenger a avisou que iria precisar um dia, e o dia chegou.

Danielle levantou os braços, porém Marguerite desmaiou. Antes que tocasse o chão John a tomou em seus braços.

-- Até que em fim vez efeito! Exclamou Danielle sorrindo.

-- O que fez a ela? Perguntou John, com uma expressão assustada

-- Simples meu príncipe eu lhe dei um veneno quando ela ainda estava inconsciente que ele é inofensivo para vocês, mas mortal para as bruxas. Quando ela fizer um feitiço ele vai para o sangue e vai parando os órgão até chegar ao coração...................... Agora você é meu!

-- Nunca!!!!!!!!!! Gritou John.

-- Marguerite, pelo amor de Deus não me deixe.!! Dizia John sussurrando no ouvido de Marguerite.

-- Sua vaca! Você deu erva de hera para ela. Disse Veronica.

-- Não só a ela há você também, por isso que está quase caindo, você é fraca sua irmã é mais forte, agüentou tudo sozinha. Disse Gledis.

-- A dose que demos a ela é quase impossível de ser curada, mas como você é fraca nós só demos umas três folhinhas........... Disse Gledis dando uma risada macabra.

-- Ned tem um antídoto, precisamos ir até Challenger! Disse Veronica.

-- Para saírem daqui, Marguerite tem que me vencer! Disse Danielle.

Marguerite se levantou com dificuldade se apoiando em John.

-- Eu vou te vencer! Disse Marguerite.

-- Você morrerá, mas mesmo assim me enfrentará? Disse Danielle espantada com a coragem de Marguerite.

-- Ela não está sozinha! Disse Veronica se aproximando com a ajuda de Ned.

-- Ela também Não. disse Gledis.

-- Veronica não, não deixarei que se arrisque eu faço isso sozinha! Disse Marguerite.

-- Marguerite nunca te deixarei, minha irmã! Disse Veronica apertando a mão de Marguerite.

-- Sábio é o guerreiro que vive para lutar mais tarde! Disse Marguerite , Danielle não entendeu, e Marguerite abraçou John sussurrando em seu ouvido! --John farei brumas você tire nos duas daqui.

John balançou a cabeça positivamente ele o olhou para Ned que repetiu o gesto.

-- Pronta Veronica?

-- Sim!

As duas levantaram os braços e surgiu brumas em todo salão. Ninguém podia ver nada. Assim Ned e John saíram rapidamente de lá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando chegaram no castelo, Challenger parecia saber de tudo e já os esperava com o antídoto. Rapidamente entrego os frascos com um líquido azul, para os príncipes e disse:

-- Agora é hora de mostrarem seu amor por elas. Somente quem as amem de verdade pode lhe dar este antídoto, caso contrario isto não funcionará?

Os príncipes não fizeram nenhuma pergunta, pegaram os frascos com um liquido azul e deram as bruxas. Veronica se levantou mas Marguerite estava tonta. John perguntou a Challenger:

-- Por que ela não se recuperou como Veronica?

-- Porque a dose que Danielle deu a ela era muito forte, mesmo fazendo aquele simples feitiço ela podia ter morrido, ao fazer as brumas o veneno se acelero, mas isso é devido ao cansaço logo ela estará ótima, ela só precisa de repouso. Eu vou levá-la para casa!

-- De jeito nenhum, vocês todos ficaram aqui no castelo! Disse John.

-- Bom nas condições de Marguerite acho melhor ficarmos. Disse Challenger.

-- Por minha.......... Disse Marguerite desmaiando no colo de John.

Arthur mandou seus empregados arrumarem os quartos de hospede, e cada um foi descansar. Foi um dia muito cheio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alguns dias se passaram Veronica já andava a cavalo com Ned, e John entrou no quarto de Marguerite e se espantou.

-- O que faz de pé? Você ainda esta fraca! Exclamou John.

Marguerite usava um vestido lilás e amarra uma fita azul na cintura que combinava com os detalhes do vestido.

-- Eu nunca deveria ter dormido. Disse Marguerite.

-- A senhorita vai voltar agora para a cama! Disse John.

-- Ora John, em primeiro lugar: eu odeio ficar deitada; em segundo lugar você não manda em mim, não há nada que nos una. Disse Marguerite.

-- Será que não? Perguntou John, chegando bem pertinho de Marguerite.

Marguerite sentiu alguma coisa e saiu do quarto.

-- Depois continuamos de onde paramos!!!! Disse Marguerite com um ar sarcástico.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marguerite e John chegaram no salão principal do castelo, lá estavam Ned, Veronica, Arthur, Challenger e para surpresa de todos Danielle, Gledis.

-- Marguerite! Vejo que já se curou. Disse Danielle com um ar irônico.

-- Já sim, e nada graças a você. Disse Marguerite irritada.

-- A mesma arrogância de sempre, mas como fugiu, eu vim cumprir o desafio, mas não estou sozinha, meu mestre irá ver isso.

Quando Marguerite olhou para o lado, viu o Mago Negro que vestia uma capa negra, usava um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto totalmente. Junto com ele dois homens, com afeições bonitas vestiam uma capa marrom, roupas e botas negras.

-- Quem são eles? Perguntou John.

-- Eu sou Alex e este é meu irmão Danu. Ouvimos falar muito das aprendizes de Challenger, como somos bruxos, paramos com o nosso treinamento no Tibet e viemos aqui para pedir a mão delas.

-- Só que elas estão comprometidas! Disse Ned, com um olhar mortal.

-- Então só nos resta matar quem entrar em nosso caminho. Disse Danu, se aproximando de Veronica.

-- Então, desafio aceito. Disse John.


	8. Capitulo 8 penúltimo

A Lenda de Uma Grande Paixão

-- Então será um jogo, as bruxas se enfrentaram com feitiços e os cavaleiros com espadas e cavalos. Os vencedores ficam com o que quer. Disse Danielle.

-- Tudo bem, mas isso não será aqui. Disse Marguerite a Danielle.

-- Com certeza que não Marguerite. Disse Challenger.

Challenger bateu as mãos e num piscar de olhos todos foram parar num lugar na floresta a céu aberto, as arvores ao redor denominavam o espaço certo de onde iria ser o duelo. Para surpresa de todos o Mago Negro se pronunciou.

-- Mesmo descordando esse será um duelo justo. As bruxas competiram entre si somente com mágicas. E os cavaleiros somente com os cavalos e espadas, não sendo permitido magia.

-- Concordo plenamente. Disse Challenger.

Mesmo tendo escolhido a magia negra o Mago Negro, estudou junto com Challenger magia tiveram o mesmo mestre Merlin, porém Challenger preferiu o bem, e o Mago Negro o mal. Certa vez Challenger perguntou a Merlin, já que sabia que Negro, optaria pelo mal por quê treiná-lo? Merlin sorriu e lhe explicou que mesmo praticando magia negra, Negro sempre seria justo e jamais trapacearia. Negro viveu sozinho na floresta durante anos, depois que sua esposa morreu ele criou seus filhos sozinhos e quando atingiram a maioridade mandou eles para treinarem no Tibet.

-- Que os jogos comecem! Expressou Arthur.

John chamou Marguerite no canto e lhe entregou uma caixinha de madeira com estrelas celtas talhadas.

-- Espero que goste! Disse John.

Marguerite abriu a caixinha e lá tinha uma corrente prata e um lindo pentagrama também prata, era um pingente delicado, Marguerite olhou admirada, e num impulso inexplicável deu um beijo em John.

-- Obrigada! Disse Marguerite com um meigo sorriso no rosto.

-- Me permiti? Perguntou John.

Marguerite balançou a cabeça positivamente e John colocou a corrente em seu pescoço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Muito bem! Primeiro Gledis e Veronica. Disse Challenger. Colocando ensima de duas mesas três vasos. Neste momento ele retirou seu capuz azul marinho do rostos.

As duas se aproximaram.

-- Vocês terão que fazer crescer três plantas diferentes em cada vaso. Disse Challenger.

Veronica ficou nervosa pois sempre fora "desajeitada". Caminhou até a mesa e posicionou em frente o primeiro vaso levantou levemente as mãos e fez crescer lindas violetas, Gledis e Danille ficaram possessa.

-- Essas são minhas. Disse Veronica, olhou para Ned e ele abriu um largo sorriso. Todos aplaudiram.

Veronica caminhou até o segundo vaso, repetiu o gesto do primeiro vaso e fez crescer as mais belas margaridas do reino.

-- Essas são para você minha irmã! Disse Veronica olhando para Marguerite que aplaudiu e deixou uma dicreta lagrima escorrer!

-- Por que chora Marguerite? Perguntou John.

-- Eu chorando está doido? Isso é um cisto que caiu no meu olho. Disse Marguerite que nunca iria admitir esta chorando.

-- Esta bem! Respondeu John fingindo que acreditava.

Então Veronica caminhou até o último vaso e fez crescer tulipas amarelas. Marguerite e Challenger olharam orgulhosos, e Veronica deu um discreto sorriso e o Mago Negro se pronunciou:

-- Muito bem criança! Agora você Gledis

Gledis só consegui criar uma flor. Era carnívora, seu feitiço perdeu o controle. A planta cresceu tanto que ia comer Gledis, mas Veronica interviu e transformou a planta de Gledis em lindas flores coloridas.

-- Vitória de Veronica. Disse Challenger muitíssimo orgulhoso.

Veronica foi para junto de seus amigos recebeu os cumprimentos de Arthur e John, um abraço de sua irmã, e um beijo de Ned que sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-- Sabia que iria vencer minha princesa.

Veronica apenas sorriu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Agora Danielle e Marguerite. Disse o Mago Negro.

As duas se posicionaram um pouco à frente dos outros.

-- Já que são duas grandes bruxas, terão que fazer ventar. Como Veronica começou o outro, Danielle você começa! Disse Challenger.

Danielle fez ventar muito, as folhas da floresta estavam voando todas e uma árvore se desprendeu do chão o vento cortava e perdeu o controle.

-- Danielle, pare com isso! Disse John.

-- Eu não consigo! Respondeu ela retirando sua capa preta.

Marguerite se aproximou, levantou os braços e controlou o vento de Danielle. O mago Negro olhou para sua aprendiz com reprovação. E disse:

-- Danielle perdeu! Agora é a vez de Marguerite!

Danielle foi andando e cruzou com Marguerite dissendo:

-- Você irá perder e John será meu!

Marguerite sorriu com um ar irônico, colocou a mão em seu pentagrama e disse para Danielle:

-- Olhe e aprenda queridinha.

Marguerite fez ventar forte, mas não perdeu o controle, e depois fez o vento sumir. Challenger bateu palmas e disse.

-- Muito bom! Muito Bom mesmo! Marguerite.

Marguerite passou por Danielle e disse:

-- Aprendeu?

Danielle ficou mais que possessa, seu olhar de ódio era claro. Marguerite caminhou até seus amigos, recebeu o cumprimento de todos. Virou-se para John e disse:

-- Vamos continuar a conversa do quarto?

-- Claro. Disse John a beijando.

Todos olharam e sorriram ao ver a misteriosa e orgulhosa bruxa se derretendo ao beijos do príncipe. Veronica e Ned repitiu o gesto de John e Marguerite e Danille quase morreu do coração de ciúmes, Gledis só chorava e chorava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- E agora o duelo entre cavaleiros. Disse o Mago Negro batendo as mãos.

Surgiu um corredor, com um pedaço de madeira dividindo-o.

-- O primeiro duelo será com bastões e cavalos, se houver empate será decidido na espada. Que o melhor vença! Disse Challenger.

-- O primeiro a duelar será John e Alex. Disse o Mago Negro.

John vestiu uma armadura prateada e montou em seu cavalo negro que tinha seus adereços com detalhes pratas também, e Marguerite foi até ele e disse:

-- Espero que tenha sorte!

John sorriu não esperava aquilo de Marguerite. E ela percebendo que deixara seu sentimento muito claro completou.

-- Porque se eu tiver que casar com aquele monge tiberiano eu vou amaldiçoar você até sua vigésima quarta geração.

-- Pode deixar Marguerite eu não vou perder!!

Marguerite tirou um lenço lilás, com um M prata bordado de seu vestido, beijou o lenço e o entregou a John que pegou e colocou dentro de sua armadura do lado do coração.

-- Isso é para me dar sorte? Perguntou John.

-- Não é para lembra que se perder será amaldiçoado! Disse Marguerite rindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto Alex se preparava Danielle se aproximou dele.

-- Espero que ganhe!

-- Não sei Danielle se você esta com o orgulho ferido por ter sido trocada ou se é o titulo de rainha que lhe interessa ou se realmente ama John? Disse Alex.

-- O titulo me interessa e John também, se quiser ajuda eu posso..........

-- Não Danielle, se já se esqueceu meu pai nos ensinou HONRA.

-- Bom já que não quer minha ajuda faça a coisa direito e ganhe.

Alex vestiu uma armadura negra montou em seu cavalo e começou a galopar. Então os dois estavam prontos, de lados opostos no corredor.

To be continued.............


	9. Capítulo 9 último

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE A LENDA DE UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO**

_DEDICATÓRIAS:_

_**Cris: **_Oi querida!!! Pensou que ia esquecer...... Cris valeu pelas reviews que vc me mandou desde o começo. Obrigadão, por ter lido minha fic. Mil bjs!!!

_**Si Bettin: **_Oi lindinha, valeu por todas reviews que me mandou. Espero que goste do último capítulo!! Valeu. Bjs.

**_Kakau: _**Sempre me mandando reviews obrigada por me mandar reviews, espero que goste do último capítulo. RoxBjs.

**_Rosa: _**Querida amada tia!! Lol Desculpe meu português é que vou escrevendo e nem percebo que escrevi errado, mas eu procuro sempre corrigir, se bem que não adianta muita coisa, porque já escrevi em cima junto e com "s" cruel né? Mas este último capítulo procurei corrigir todos os erros!! Obrigada pelas reviews. Bjs

**_Claudinha: _**Minha querida, eu adoro quando vc me deixa reviews, obrigada por ler minha fic, espero que goste desse último capítulo eu caprichei!!!!! Um enorme bj!

**_Jessy: _**Sempre me deixou reviews muito legais mesmo. Valeu. Bjão!!

**_Aline Krux: _**Oi garota!!! Valeu pelas reviews espero que goste do último capítulo. Bjão!

_**Nessa Reinehr: **_Oi amiga, vc sempre esteve comigo desde a época do "Melhor da Internet" eomaximo. Lembra? Vc sempre me deixou reviews, espero que goste do último capitulo, está estilo "Sin Arthur". Lol. Bjs

_**Ninna: **_Queridíssima maninha, que saudades amei suas reviews, vc é muito meiga e simpática. Valeu por ler minha fic. To esperando a sua!!!! Bjão no coração!!

**_Laid K: _**Mais nova e querida prima, nós conhecemos em circunstâncias nem tão agradáveis mas viramos primas!!! Te conheci melhor e descobri a pessoa maravilhosa que você é só não vale chamar minha amada tia Rosa de caloteira viu!!! (lol). Um grande bj pra vc.

_**Nay: **_eu tenho muito que te agradecer sem vc não teria conseguido fazer esta fic. Valeu por tudo! Estou esperando o próximo capítulo da sua fic. Bjs

_**Kiki: **_Oi maninha portuguesa como andas? Estou com saudades Bjão!!!

_**Marie Darcanjo (Carol): **_Pensou que eu tinha esquecido? Nadinha disso, vc tem que ser por último minha amiga!!!! Porque vc é muito especial uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito amiga!!!! Espero que goste desse ultimo capítulo! To esperando tb o último capítulo da sua!!!! Vê se aparece. Bjão!!!

**A LENDA DE UMA GRANDE PAIXÃO**

Challenger entregou um lenço à Marguerite para que pudesse começar a luta. Os cavalos batiam os casco. Ned foi até John e lhe entregou sua lança. Danu fez o mesmo a Alex. Ned não disse uma palavra para John apenas o olhou com uma ar de admiração, sempre admirou a coragem de seu irmão, e só eu seu olhar deseja toda a sorte para seu irmão John olhou seu irmão, lembrando de quando crianças sempre o salva de encrencas, percebeu o olhar de seu irmão e entendia o que queria transmitir.

No lado oposto Danu se aproxima de Alex e lhe faz uma proposta:

-- Irmão se quiser Danielle pode............

-- Cale-se Danu, não tem honra? Interrompeu Alex com grande irritação.

Danu se afastou e Marguerite caminhou até o centro do corredor soltando o lenço vermelho que Challenger lhe deu para começar o duelo. No total foram três investidas de cada lado até que as lanças se partiram. Então John e Alex desceram dos cavalos e caminharam até seus irmãos para pegar a espada. Marguerite estava apreensiva e correu até o lado de Ned para entregar a espada a John, ele pegou a espada da mão de Ned olhou para Marguerite que lhe disse:

-- Espero que tenha sorte!

John se surpreendeu e lhe disse:

-- Eu também espero, pois não quero ser amaldiçoado!!!

Ambos riram, Challenger bateu as mãos e fez o corrimão que dividia o corredor desaparecer John caminhou até o centro onde Alex o esperava com a espada na mão.

-- Então príncipe John, vamos ver se é tão bom com a espada! Exclamou Alex.

Nesse momento Danielle tento interferir lançando um feitiço que vez John cair. Mas o Mago Negro a puniu:

-- Como ousa quebrar as regras? Disse o mago furioso.

-- Portando Alex, é desclassificado! Disse Challenger.

-- Não! Exclamou John. Vamos continuar lutando, Danielle só me fez cair, não foi nada de mais.

-- Vejo que tem honra príncipe John. Que a luta continue então. Disse o Mago Negro.

A luta demorou cerca de uma hora e meia, John e Alex estavam exausto, mas o som das espadas se chocando eram mais fortes que os gemidos de dor de ambos. E num deslize de Alex John conseguia feri-lo,e quando John se descuidava Alex o feria. E essa reviravolta foi até que depois de tantos sons dos choques das laminas das espadas se colindido, e dos gemidos de dores de ambas as parte. John golpeou Alex o obrigando a largar a espada, vencendo o duelo.

-- Bela Luta. Exclamou Arthur.

-- Nunca encontrei um guerreiro a minha altura príncipe John, espero que seja feliz ao lado dela.Disse Alex olhando Marguerite, que quando viu John vencer deu um pulo, todos olharam para ela:

-- O que foi? Disse Marguerite com certa vergonha.

-- Foi uma honra lutar com você. Disse Alex estendo a mão a John.

John aperto a mão de Alex e foi até seus amigos que o cumprimento. A ultima foi Marguerite:

-- Então quase sacerdotisa, maga, bruxa, em fim Marguerite, não irá mas me amaldiçoar? Disse John, com um ar irônico.

-- Caro John, você venceu. Não vou te amaldiçoar. Marguerite pegou o braço dele e disse:

-- Belo corte!

--É, você pode me ajudar a cuidar dele? Disse John.

-- Já que ficará chorando se eu não fizer, eu cuidarei dele e dos outros. Disse Marguerite que se aproximou de John e lhe deu um beijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Agora o duelo de Ned e Danu. Disse Challenger.

-- Gostaria de lutar somente com espadas. Falou Danu.

-- Por mim, tudo bem. Disse Ned.

Danu era diferente de seu irmão não tinha honra, e queria ganhar acima de tudo.

O duelo começou. Ned começou bem tinha uma imensa vantagem de Danu, até que Danu fez um feitiço que derrubou a espada da mão de Ned. Seu pai imediatamente interviu.

-- Danu, diferente de seu irmão você não tem honra, voltarás ao Tibet e levará Danielle e Gledis com você, vamos ver se vocês aprendem o que é honra. O Mago Negro bateu as mãos e os três desapareceram.

Challenger bateu as mãos e todos voltaram ao castelo de Arthur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Negro agora compreendo porque Merlin, mesmo sabendo que você pratica magia negra continuou treinando, pois você tem honra! Disse Challenger.

-- Bem Challenger, não importa o que faça mas faça com honra! Disse O Mago Negro.

-- Bom meu filho é hora de partimos! Exclamou Negro. Colocando as mãos sobre o ombro de Alex.

-- Senhorita Marguerite, sempre terá um amigo! E você também príncipe John desejo que os dois sejam felizes! Disse Alex, abraçando Marguerite e apertando a mão de John.

-- E eles serão, e eles serão. Disse Challenger sorrindo.

O Mago Negro e seu filho desapareceram como fumaça cinza. Mas antes ele destruiu o castelo de Tribuno e vez ele ir para o Tibet junto com suas filhas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-- Bom meu.............quer dizer príncipe John vamos cuidar desses machucados? Disse Marguerite. Todos riram!

Marguerite ouviu uma voz ao longe

--- Acorda acorda.........................

-- Hãm!

-- Ora Senhorita Krux o tombo foi feito!

-- Onde estou? Perguntou Marguerite.

-- Nesse momento na casa da árvore! Disse Veronica, acompanhando uma risada coletiva.

-- Você caiu de uma pedra lata, quando tentava pegar uma gema e bateu a cabeça dormiu um dia inteiro. Disse Roxton.

-- E o Roxton não saiu um minuto do seu lado! Falou Malone.

Roxton ficou sem graça e perguntou

-- Você esta bem?

-- Sim John! Disse ela colocando sua mão na cabeça e tentando levantar, mas foi impedida por Roxton. É que..................

-- O que Marguerite? Perguntou Challenger.

-- Eu tive um sonho............. Nada Challenger. Disse ela tentando levantar novamente, dessa vez Roxton a ajudou sentar-se.

-- Tem certeza que não é nada? Pergunto Veronica.

-- Tenho gente!

-- Bom se quiser conversar, estamos aqui. Disse John.

-- O que eu terei há perder? Disse Marguerite que se sentou e quando ia começar a contar o sonho, parou e disse.

-- Em resumo, Challenger você era um mago eu e Veronica éramos duas bruxas e irmãs, Malone e Roxton eram dois príncipes filhos do Rei Arthur. E Gledis, Danielle, Alex e Danu eram feiticeiros do mal.

-- Eu quero saber detalhes. Disse Veronica.

-- Desculpe isso é que posso contar, esse será mais um de meus segredinhos. Disse Marguerite rindo e logo parou colocando a mão na cabeça que doía muito.

Todos foram se retirando, Challenger foi até o laboratório, Malone e Veronica foram nadar e só sobraram Marguerite e Roxton.

-- Mais um mistério a ser desvendado, senhorita Krux? Perguntou John.

-- Quem sabe Lord John Roxton? Ironizou Marguerite.

-- Eu príncipe? E será que tinha uma princesa pra mim? Perguntou John.

Marguerite deu uma doce risada e disse:

-- Uma princesa não! Mas uma bruxa....... Marguerite deixou um mistério no ar.

-- Será que essa bruxa gostaria de caminhar, e aproveitar o pôr-do-sol? Perguntou John com muita delicadeza. Estendendo-lhe a mão

-- Ótima idéia. Disse Marguerite, ela se levantou chegou perto de John e ele a beijou. De repente caiu o lenço que ela sonhou ter dado a ele.

-- O que é isso Marguerite? Perguntou ele.

-- Nada uma lembrança John, uma lembrança. Guarde com você e lembre-se eu posso te amaldiçoar! Marguerite riu e Roxton a olhou sem entender.

--Bom, vamos caminhar? Disse ela

Roxton estendeu o braço e Marguerite não recusou, ele a beijou novamente e os dois saíram para caminhar.

**FIM **


End file.
